


Rain or Shine

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [68]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, simon vs the homo sapiens agenda - becky albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: karissayu on tumblr prompted: I was wondering if you could do one where Bram brings Simon to meet the soccer team in a hangout or something and the guys are just awed and floored at how cute they are (one where there is no hate and no homophobes around whoot whoot! hahahaha)





	Rain or Shine

“We still have time to turn back,” Simon said, nervously wiping his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans.

“Do you want to go back?” Bram asked, looking over to Simon as they approached the restaurant.

“I guess I don’t know what to expect,”

“Neither do I,” Bram replied, thinking about his answer carefully. “But I’ve been out to them for two weeks now, and everything seems to be going well,”

“That’s true,” Simon nodded.

The two of them finally reached the entrance of the restaurant, and Bram opened the door for Simon.

“After you,”

Simon smiled at his boyfriend, walking indoors and looking around for familiar faces. He spotted Nick and Garrett across the room, seated at a large table with at least a dozen other guys.

Simon knew a few of them by name; having shared various classes with them, but didn’t know much more than that. He supposed that would change, depending on how the rest of this evening would go.

He felt Bram’s hand find its place near the small of his back, gently guiding him towards the table. Simon noticed he was the only person at this dinner who wasn’t a part of the team, and immediately felt out of place.

“Hey!” Grayson, one of Bram’s teammates exclaimed, causing the rest of the team to turn their heads towards the two of them.

Simon felt scrutinized, like every movement he and Bram made was going to be under review. He didn’t know whether he should move closer to Bram or farther away. There was no clue as to what was the right thing to do.

Bram took his place in the booth, next to a kid who’s name escaped Simon at the time,  and waited patiently for Simon to take a seat beside him. As soon as Simon settled in, he could feel Bram’s hand reaching for his own, and Simon took it.

He intertwined their fingers, keeping their clasped hands under the table. Simon could tell that Bram was in the same boat he was, unsure of the dinner’s outcome; but they knew one thing for sure. They were going to be there for each other.

“I’ve gotta say,” said the guy who sat across from them, “We honestly thought we’d see Bram go through all of high-school never having been out on a date,”

Bram rolled his eyes, “Ha ha. Very funny, Brian,”

“I’m just saying!’ Brian laughed, and turning slightly to address Simon, “You sure did a number on him. I’ve never seen Greenfeld that distracted on the field,”

Simon blushed, not knowing how to respond to that.

“Aw come on,” Noah, the team’s goalkeeper began, “You’re embarrassing the poor guy,”

Simon felt Bram’s shoulder lean against his own, and he turned to catch his boyfriend giving him look that asked if he was okay. Simon gave him a small nod and smile, causing Bram to ease up and smile in return.

“You guys act like an old married couple, you know?” someone voiced from across the table.

“That’s what I tell them every day!” Garrett shouted in response. “They have this way of talking to each other, like they’ve been together for years or something,”

Simon sat back in his seat, thinking about what Garrett had just said. It felt like someone had put the love he had for Bram into words; what he’d felt before he even knew who Bram was. Back when he was Blue.

* * *

The focus drifted away from the two of them and their couple-ness, and Simon finally felt like he was no longer under a watchful eye. 

The food was eventually served, and Simon eventually got more at ease with the rest of Bram’s teammates. The rest of them were truly trying their hardest to make Simon feel at ease, and Simon appreciated the effort they were putting in for Bram’s sake.

Bram reached over, whispering into Simon’s ear, “Mind if I take some fries?”

Simon would have moved his plate closer to Bram’s reach, but he was interrupted by the chorus of ‘ _aww_ ’ from the table when he remembered where he was. Sometimes when Bram was that close to him, it was easy to forget that there was anyone else in the world beside them.

* * *

It was when Bram excused himself to go to the bathroom when the table conversation got directed at Simon again, and it was frankly a little alarming.

“Hey, Spier. So we know you haven’t known us for very long…” Noah started to say, “But we wanted you to know that we have your back,”

“All of us do,” A kid called Adam reaffirmed.

“Bram’s like a brother to us,” Brian mentioned. “And Garrett told us about some dip-shits that you two have had to deal with,”

“It hasn’t been that bad,” Simon said quietly.

“Bram said the same thing when we asked him about it,” Nick spoke up. “But Si, even the smallest thing shouldn’t be tolerated,”

“Exactly,” A few of the team members vocalized in agreement.

“All we’re saying is that if anyone gives you trouble…you or Bram. Come to us,” Brian said seriously. “God knows we’re nowhere near the size of some of those on the football team, but we know how to throw a good punch,”

“Plus, mine and Adam’s girlfriends are part of the lacrosse team, and they definitely know how to kick someone’s ass,“

Simon hated the thought of a fight, but he couldn’t help smiling. It gave Simon a sense of comfort knowing Bram had people in his corner, just like he did; who would defend him to the ends of the earth. And now these guys were here for him too.

“I don’t know what to say,”

“You don’t need to say anything,” Noah replied. “And I mean that. Don’t go telling Bram  or he’ll go on a righteous pacifist rant, when all we want to do is look out for you two,”

“Well, I appreciate that,” Simon told the team. “And Bram does too. You mean a lot to him,”

“He means a lot to us,” Garrett said.

“Oh well, since Greenfeld is taking so long…I have to ask,” Adam began. “What did you  _do_ to him that has him so whipped?!”

The table began laughing, and Simon was back to being a blushing mess once again.

* * *

“So that was interesting,” Simon said on the drive back to Bram’s house.

“Interesting in a good way?”

“In a very good way,” Simon confirmed. “They’re good people,”

“Yeah. They are,”

“And they told me some astonishing locker-room stories,” Simon said with a chuckle.

“Oh no,” Bram covered his eyes. “They told you about World Cup musical, didn’t they”

“That and more,  _Greenfeld_ ,”


End file.
